


All For The (Video) Game

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Among Us, Everyone is sus, Fluff, M/M, a lot of swearing, aaron is not happy, aftg among us, crewmate perspective, imposter perspective, the foxes play among us, twinyard shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: The foxes decide to play a game of Among UsThe game is full of suspicion, accusations, betrayals, and shocking revelations.Can you guess who the imposter is?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 189





	1. Crewmate

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a fun one to write!  
> There's a part two coming that's going to be told through the eyes of the imposter!!!!  
> Look forward to that, it should be out in a day or two!

The Foxes were currently scattered, each in a separate room, all on a group discord call. Dan’s idea. Neil was sat on his bunk having shotgunned it first, forcing his roommates to find another place to play. Andrew had told him to go fuck himself and sat on the bunk above him, wearing his headphones. Neil had his headphones on too.   
“Are we ready to start?” Dan’s voice said over the call.   
“Wait I’ve not chosen my hat yet!” Nicky protested, “Gimmes a few more minutes. Dan! Dan NO!” the count down from 5 came on the screen. They were playing Among Us. Neil had played it before, usually, he’d play with random people or with Andrew's group but this time Dan had insisted they spend some quality time together as a team, even though they were all sat separately talking over a fucking Discord call. Neil scanned over the other players. They each had their own names to spare any confusion even though Neil knew it would have killed Andrew not to put his name as Aaron. Nobody would be able to tell their voices apart.   
  
Andrew had chosen Black, Aaron subconsciously picked the opposite of his brother making him white, Neil had picked orange because, duh. Nicky and Allison had argued for ten minutes over who could be pink. Allison finally conceded when she decided her attitude matched cyan more that day, whatever that meant. Kevin had gone for dark green, Matt was dark blue, Dan chose red to apparently hide blood stains and Renee had chosen last so everyone else could get their color first. She picked yellow.   
  
Neil led his character to admin as soon as the game commenced. He’d picked out the little flower as a hat this time, Andrew always chose the cat ears. He began to card swipe, seeing nobody else in there with him but gasped suddenly as an animation of his character being shot played on his screen. He shook his head.  _ Of course. _ He muted his mic as his body was found a minute later.   
  
Matt: Where?   
Aaron: I found it in Admin   
Nicky: Oh no! Neil!   
Andrew: Did you see anyone nearby?   
Aaron: Nope   
Andrew: Well, I can vouch for Nicky. He was in upper engine with me, then we went to reactor   
Nicky: Uh-huh!   
Dan: Allison, Renee and I were all in electrical, Kevin was there when we got there but he left. Maybe it was him?   
Kevin: HEY! I was with Matt after that! He was in Nav, I was in O2  
Matt: He’s right   
Andrew: Aaron, what task were you doing?   
Aaron: Oh the, the download thingy   
Andrew: Pffff sus   
Aaron: NO! Not sus!   
Matt: Vote Aaron   
Aaron: Fuck you all, I hate every single one of you, go fuck yourselves, If you vote for me I’m quitting the fucking team…. YOU ALL VOTED FOR ME?! YOU PIECES OF SHIT!  
Nicky: Aw, no hard feeling Aaron, it’s only a game!   
Aaron: Fuck you, Andrew! You do this every fucking time! FUCK Y-   
  
Everyone muted themselves as the game continued. Neil stifled a laugh as Aaron was ejected. He was sure the only reason Andrew played was so he could terrorize his brother. Neil carried on, deciding he may as well get his ghost tasks done. He headed to electrical next. Andrew, Nicky and Kevin were in there together, Andrew’s character headed off towards storage when he was done with whatever he needed to do, Kevin went up towards lower engine and Matt headed into electrical. Neil left them there as soon as he’d finished his ghost tasks. He was in the middle of connecting wires in storage when Nicky hit the emergency meeting button.   
  
Nicky: Guys! Ok, listen, I swear Matt just vented in electrical.  
Matt: WHAT?! Get the fuck outta here Nicky, I did not!   
Nicky: I swear! We were in electrical, he disappeared for a second and then popped back up! I swear to god!   
Matt: Guys, it has to be Nicky, He’s clearly lying! If it was me, I would have just killed him!   
Allison: He has a point, Nicky, he could have just killed you.  
Nicky: Or he went to kill me, clicked the wrong button and vented!   
Andrew: I say skip, we need more proof before voting anyone else out.   
Renee: Good call, I agree   
Dan: Ok, skip  
Kevin: Ok

Neil shook his head at their antics. He decided to follow Nicky to see what would happen to him, he had a feeling he wouldn't last much longer. Sure enough, when Nicky was alone in comms, he was brutally murdered. The imposter headed off towards Cafeteria. Neil didn’t get a chance to see where they went because he needed to complete his task in shields. Kevin headed down from weapons and reported the body when he found it.   
  
Kevin: I found it in comms, I came from weapons and didn’t see anyone.   
Andrew: Dan and I were in admin, Matt ran past like, a minute ago  
Dan: Yeah he did  
Matt: So? I’d just been to the storage   
Allison: Oh my god! Nicky called him out and now he’s dead! Oh my god it’s Matt   
Matt: It is not! I swear!    
Dan: Sorry babe, you’re sus   
Renee: Did anyone see you in storage?   
Mat: Well, no   
Allison: Right, vote Matt   
Kevin: Yep   
Andrew: Ok  
Dan: I still love you!  
Matt: NOOOO-

Renee was the next victim. Oxygen was sabotaged soon after she was killed but not for long as the body was discovered in O2.   
  
Kevin: Ok, I came into O2, Allison was by the keypad and Renee’s body was lying by the entrance   
Allison: I swear, I was gonna report it but I thought I should save the oxygen thingy first! I didn’t know it would stop if I reported it!   
Kevin: Bullshit   
Dan: Andrew was already doing oxygen in admin when I got there so he’s good. It looks like it's one of you two.   
Andrew: I say we vote Allison and If it’s not her we vote Kevin.  
Kevin: It’s Allison, you guys. I swear. Vote her out  
Allison: You’re all dead to me.   
Andrew: Good. See ya.   
  
Allison was voted out. The game continued and the reactor was soon sabotaged. Neil knew how this would end and he couldn’t wait. Andrew was already in there when Kevin and Dan ran in. With one click, Dan’s body was cut in half and the screen turned black as Andrew’s character came up as the winner. The discord call roared to life.   
  
Allison: I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME, IDIOTS!   
Aaron: ANDREW, I WILL MURDER YOU  
Nicky: HOW COULD YOU?!  
Kevin: YOU FUCKING DICK!    
Dan: I STOOD UP FOR YOU!!!!  
Renee: Well done, Andrew, nicely done.   
Matt: Andrew please teach me yo-

Neil took his headphones out and peaked up to the bunk on top. Andrew had already discarded his laptop and was fiddling with his headphones.   
“Well played ‘Drew.” He said. Andrew grunted in response. “Very clever. Yes or no?” Neil asked. Andrew said yes and they met halfway for a gentle kiss.  
“I’ll get you back y’know? For killing me first.” He grinned.  
“I’ll know it’s you before you even kill me, that’s the reason I had to kill you first, you know my strategy.”  
“Too smart for your own good. Wanna play again?”  
“Obviously. Make sure Aaron's voted out first, yeah?”   
"Duh, why do you think I play?" he replied, Andrew smirked at him and pulled the laptop back into his lap. Neil headed back to the bottom of his bunk, a new game just popping up. They'd been playing for a total of 2 minutes before the emergency button was hit. Andrew spoke first.  
"Aaron's sus, vote him out."  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"


	2. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has a tried and true method of winning as the Imposter every time.   
> This game is no different.  
> See the game from Andrew's perspective and find out how (and why) he does it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the game through Andrew's eyes!  
> I tried to make it different from the first one so you're not just reading the same dialogue as last time!  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Andrew’s laptop was balanced on his lap, his teammates’ voices coming through his headphones from the discord call. He muted them and swung his leg back and forth over the side of the bunk. An invasive finger poked at his foot and he held on to the rail, peered under the bunk and glared at Neil who returned his look with a grin and a wink. He sat up and turned back to the game picking his usual character colour: black with the black cat ears, and then waited for the others to finish before the countdown began.

The game started and Andrew smirked when his character flashed up on the screen as the Imposter. He followed Neil’s character who was wearing a flower for a hat as he headed into Admin. Andrew’s mind whirred with multiple strategic ways to win but he settled on his tried and true method. That meant killing off his favourite person first. He took a risk, watching the animation of Black shooting Orange, vented to cafeteria and got the fuck out of there. He met Nicky in upper engine and decided he should probably get an alibi. Nicky would stick up for him no matter what. The body was discovered a few minutes later and everyone unmuted themselves. Andrew tried not to listen too hard, only interested in who was blaming who. When the opportunity was right he made sure to dump all the blame on his brother. The foxes either hadn’t caught on to Andrew’s fun game of pissing his twin off every time they played or they just didn’t care. Andrew suspected Neil found it just as entertaining. As expected, Nicky backed him up without hesitation. Andrew could hear his brother’s harsh words and vicious sounding voice as he tried and failed to persuade them it wasn’t him. He smirked as Aaron was voted out as usual. Step one, complete.   
  
He headed to electrical first, faking a task for Kevin and Nicky to see, Matt headed in just as he and Kevin left and before Andrew could pick his next victim, the emergency button was pressed by his cousin. He knew they couldn’t be blaming him so after explaining his whereabouts he sat back to listen to what Nicky had to say. Whenever his group played Among Us, Nicky’s paranoia overcame him pretty soon and he’d blame anyone near him without fail. This game was no different and Matt was the victim of Nicky’s suspicion. Matt and Nicky's voices became raised and Andrew turned the volume down on the call. He had a good idea on how to proceed which meant making the others come to the conclusion it must be someone else instead.   
“I say skip, we need more proof before voting anyone else out.” He said, his voice not giving anything away. The others agreed and the game started once again. Luckily for Andrew, Nicky’s next task was in comms. Nobody was around to see when he killed Nicky and booked it to admin. He met Dan there for the perfect cover. Killing Nicky would definitely make the others suspicious of Matt and lucky for him, Matt had just wandered past admin. Kevin found the body a moment later and Andrew voiced his suspicions of Matt having come from the comms area. Dan backed him up and the rest of the foxes followed. Matt was voted out. Step 2, completed.    
  
His next victim was Renee. He killed her in O2, ran down through storage and up to security where he found Dan. He stayed with her for a minute before sabotaging the Oxygen. Dan followed him to admin right as the body was discovered. Allison and Kevin were arguing over who had done it. Allison was fairly new to the game which helped Andrew’s plan out quite a bit. She was soon voted out and Andrew smirked as he realized he only had to kill one more person to win. He debated who to pick. Kevin would be fun to kill for shock value but killing _ in front  _ of Kevin when there was nothing he could do about it would be much more rewarding. He sabotaged reactor and stood in the entrance waiting for his victim. Dan appeared, followed closely by Kevin. Andrew clicked the kill button and reveled in the image of his character flashing up as the winner. The discord call sprung to life as everyone expressed their outrage and annoyance but Andrew disconnected before any of them got the chance to say anything. He sat waiting for Neil to pop his head up. He only had to wait a minute before the familiar mop of auburn curls appeared in front of him. He twirled his headphones as Neil spoke.   
“Well played ‘Drew.” He said. Andrew decided that didn’t warrant a response as Neil was only speaking the truth. He had played well. Neil continued, “Very clever. Yes or no?” That definitely warranted a response which Andrew answered with a yes. Neil stepped higher up onto the ladder as Andrew leaned forward and kissed him, gently. Neil pulled back and told him, “I’ll get you back y’know? For killing me first.” giving him a cheeky grin to go with it. Andrew resisted the urge to roll his eyes, fondly.    
“I’ll know it’s you before you even kill me, that’s the reason I had to kill you first, you know my strategy,” he replied. Neil shook his head, smiling at him. Andrew didn’t care about many things but getting to play games with his family, annoying his brother and seeing Neil smile like he was right now, was something he’d give anything to keep for the rest of his life.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing Andrew's version of events hehe  
> If you're an Among Us fan, my Discord server, Fellow Exy Junkies, sometimes organise games if you'd like to join :) Feel free to message me on tumblr, Instagram or twitter (jostenlovesminyard) for an invite!  
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see it coming?  
> Remember, part two will be out tomorrow hopefully, told from Andrew's perspective! It'll tell you how he did it and why :)  
> Poor Aaron hehe  
> Fox and Friends chapter 9 will be out today or tomorrow!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
